


The Confession

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Yonderland
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, To Be Continued, general!Disectus, priest!Voltari, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Father, I confess.
Relationships: Voltari/Disectus
Kudos: 1





	The Confession

+++

这是暮冬的一个傍晚。瓦索的街道上已经空无人烟，杂货铺也陆陆续续地关门，只剩下几家商店的橱窗仍旧亮得金碧辉煌。寒风呼啸而过，将一排排树上原本就所剩无几的叶片吹得七零八落。

以往的冬天应该比现在要更繁闹一些，但是如今这种活力已经无声无息地消失在这个镇上。持续了两年的战争夺走了太多人脸庞上的笑容，伤亡人员并不算多，但对于人民生活所造成的影响是不可逆转的，对于士兵身心所造成的伤害也是不可挽回的。

此时就有这样一个人沿着埃利斯街走来。他身姿挺拔，面孔看上去坚毅、深刻，一双蓝眼睛看上去疲惫不堪。他的名字叫Disectus，是Hitherland最年轻的上将，亲自带军驻守南方，可以说如果没有他，那么Hitherland是绝对不会获得如此压倒性的胜利的。

Yonderland投降后的第二天，军队纵然精疲力竭，仍旧让当地的厨娘厨子们备好美食，以此感谢以及犒劳Disectus和其余的士兵们。他们的军队现在暂时停留在瓦索这个小镇，当地的居民本就亲和一致，过了这么久终于能好好举办一场宴会——庆祝胜利的宴会，自然个个激动不已，都聚集在一起笑声不断，仿佛回到了战前的旧日子。

而这位被耳聋的老先生拍着肩膀大声夸奖，被脾气暴躁的太太握着手关心，被年轻漂亮的姑娘抛来媚眼的上将本人却偷偷地溜了出去。他已经脱下了自己的军装，为的是不想总看见上面沾染的血迹。

瓦索不是个多么大的镇子，但医院的人手与位置足够伤员康复歇息，邮局送信的效率也能满足那些已迫不及待向家里报平安的士兵。Disectus注意的却是其他东西。他早些时候看见了一座小教堂，已经盘算好要在夜晚到临前去做一次祷告、一次告白，好让他胸口那块压得他喘不过气的巨石多少减轻一些重量。

他推开教堂的门。这是间昏暗的小教堂，由于建筑物本身被隐蔽在层层叠叠的树叶之下，阳光只能从彩绘玻璃窗里照进来，为数不多的光线几乎全部笼罩在那尊雕像上。除此之外，教堂的入口处还有烛火在摇曳，这基本就是全部的光源了。

教堂的大门关上时发出了沉重的声音。周遭一切都安静无比，Disectus的呼吸声清晰可辨。他一步一步朝前走去， 走向那尊面庞上带着圣洁微笑的雕像，直到他站定在它面前。

Disectus久久地直视着它，复杂的感情交织，像是石像一般静默地伫立在原地。从他眼里透露出的神情分明是浓烈的，但他站得却那样僵直，浑身一动不动，只有内心在激荡着。

正当他兀自沉默时，从雕像后闪出一个身影，穿着神父的黑袍，一头长发披在身后。他温柔的声音在安静的教堂里响起：“先生，您怎么了？”

Disectus听到这句话，好像才找回移动与言语的能力，双腿发软，跪倒在神父脚下。他像一名迷了路的孩子，止不住地哭泣着。Disectus将脸无助地埋进自己的手掌。眼泪从他眼眶中滑落，掉进他的掌心，将他的脸颊弄得温热而湿润。

“我坦白，神父，我有罪。”他呜咽着说道，肩膀不停抖动着，让这个公认的明智而英勇的上将在此刻显得无比脆弱。Disectus试着冷静下来，但他做不到。每一分每一秒，那些血腥的画面都在他眼前浮现。

他看到无数个人，或开膛破肚，或身首异处，全部是因为他。张大的嘴巴，无神的双眼，被他的剑捅穿后捂住伤口低下头不可思议地看着伤口，接着抬头看向身边人恐慌地说“我受伤了”的那个年轻小孩。

“我有罪。”他一遍遍地从喉咙深处吐出这声沉重的忏悔，他开始语无伦次而喋喋不休地说起话来。神父的黑袍于现在的Disectus而言，简直像是一个安慰，一个庇护所，沉默的、没有感情的黑色。他低着头，声音沙哑，断断续续地讲着那些折磨他如此之久的杀戮。

“我有罪，神父，我犯下太多罪过。我滥杀无辜，其中有些人是父亲，是儿子，是兄弟。我是杀人犯，我是小偷，我偷走了别人的灵魂、思念与爱，我偷走他们的家人、友人和爱人。神父，我不能被原谅——我太懦弱了，我懦弱到只敢在心里怀疑，却仍旧亲自带领其他人混战厮杀——我欺骗自己，我告诉自己这是应该的，这是没有错的，可是内心深处我却在尖叫，在狂吼，在大喊‘我不想要这样’——”

“神灵，我都干了些什么——”Disectus的声音听上去模糊而沉闷，他愧疚地看着自己的双手，看着自己外套上哪怕在如此昏暗的室内都闪闪发光的勋章：“我居然因为夺走别人的生命而获得荣誉，我居然要因为手上沾染的鲜血而骄傲。你不明白，神父——我有太多罪孽，它们无法被洗涤，我的灵魂已疲惫不堪，它背负着令人无法喘息的重量——纯粹的恶的重量。可是我想被原谅，神父，我想被原谅，我想告诉那些被我杀死的人我很抱歉，我想——但是我不能。”

他的手不知什么时候抓住了神父的黑袍，将那布料攥得那么紧，好像那袍子是他最后的救赎。Disectus逐渐停止了抽噎，这时他感到有一只冰凉的手正在轻轻地抚摸他湿润的脸颊。

“你会被原谅。”一个声音说。Disectus终于将视线从教堂的地面移开，抬起头来。年轻的神父正带着悲悯的微笑看着他，摇曳而不定的灯光将神父的面容勾勒得温柔而迷蒙。Disectus长久地盯着神父，眼神不再迷离而颓废，像是突然清醒了过来一样：“您当真这么觉得？”他不确定地问道，带着一些让人心酸的试探。

“主会原谅一切想要被原谅的人。”神父说道。他的声音在偌大的教堂里听上去是如此清亮，如此温和。他苍白的、修长的手此刻正慢慢地抚摸着Disectus的黑发，一双柔和的深褐色眼睛镇定地望向Disectus痛苦的蓝色双眼。“你会被原谅的，不要太自责。”神父说道。

Disectus看着神父，像是不理解他刚刚说的话。阳光从神父背后的窗里斜斜地照进来，倾落在神父乌黑的长发上，将他周身都镀上一层淡淡的金光。他的眼睫毛在脸上投下一片小小的阴影，藏在眼睫毛下的那双眼睛正安静地，然而带着不可忽视的安抚人心的力量注视着Disectus。

Disectus的眼睛又重新写上了另一种愧疚。

“哦，我有罪，我确实有罪。”他喃喃地说道，不自觉地抓住了那只停留在他脸庞上的手，将它放到嘴边深深地、然而又轻轻地吻了吻那指尖。那只手迅速抽了回去，Disectus想要在神父脸上找到别的感情，那张漂亮且虔诚的脸上露出了一瞬间的慌张，但下一秒就回归了冷淡。

“主会原谅你的。”神父说道，脚步匆匆地离开了仍跪在原地的Disectus，黑袍扫过地面，发出沙沙的声响。

+++

Voltari回到了他自己的寝室，心脏仍因为刚刚的事情而激烈地跳动着。他抽身离开后躲在暗处观察Disectus。那个男人在原处一动不动地静默了几分钟，Voltari看不清他的表情，但推测他是在祈祷。接着Disectus站起身，步伐沉健地离开了这间小教堂。

那个吻！Voltari心想，将自己的右手举到面前翻看。他的嘴唇刚刚落在这指尖上，那个男人的嘴唇。当他抓住他的手时，Voltari感受到了他手心的茧，粗糙的手掌，带着无法抗拒的力量。炽热的、温柔的嘴唇。

他还从来没有过这样的经历。十八年前还在襁褓里的他被遗留在教堂门口，年老的神甫把他带了回去，按照篮子里装着的那封信的指示给他取名Voltari。“我的孩子要会飞。”陌生的笔迹——恐怕是Voltari的生母——在那封信里这样写，“他要展开双翼，飞得远远的，飞到我无法再去的地方。”

从此，他就在修道院里长大，头戴白色头巾的修女是他的照看人，神甫亲自教他读书写字。过了几年，他变成了一个小男孩，怯生生地扒在修女的裙子后看陌生来客。又过了几年，他出落成一名少年，笑容羞怯，眼神湿润，终日穿着干干净净的朴素黑袍。

城里人人都知道神甫的养子是个安静而好相处的年轻人，总抱着一本书——圣经，或是诗集——坐在教堂外的一条长椅上安静地阅读。他背后的墙壁上攀爬着团绕成不同花纹的常青藤，屋檐上偶尔有水滴落，除了水滴掉进地上那滩小水洼之外的唯一声音就只有书页被翻动的轻微声音。

老神甫是两年前去世的，去世后战乱随之前来，一时间医院无法接待那么多伤员。Voltari接替了神甫的职位，将他们原本的住所让给了医院，自己搬到了一间小屋里。教堂被推倒又重建，清贫让Voltari迅速成长，处理起事情来得心应手，有条不紊地把每一件事都安排妥当。但同时也剥夺了他的青春。他的肩膀因为每天的操劳而变得瘦削，从背后看过去是那么单薄，但同时又那么坚韧。

偶尔，当Voltari有时间细细想除去教堂外的其他事情时，他会模模糊糊地想到爱情这个概念。镇里和他一样大或比他小的年轻人似乎都在恋爱，在情意款款地写情书，在参加远没有战前华丽的舞会，在和康复后又回到战场上的士兵们挥动手绢。

Voltari并不是没有异性朋友，但当他与她们——这些穿着裙子、有着清脆的笑声和明媚的双眸的姑娘们——在一起时，他对她们的感情只是对美好的纯粹喜爱与欣赏，在她们为了爱情小说尖叫或咯咯笑时，他会微笑着走在她们旁边静静地听，偶尔发表一些可爱的小意见，那时她们的手臂会亲昵地环上他的腰，与他贴在一起，偶尔会有人说一声“你真好”。

但Voltari从未对她们动过心。动心，这其实是概念很模糊的一个词，有人把它形容成“胃里像是有成千上万只蝴蝶”。Voltari对爱情，对恋爱的理解只来自于书本，而现在他双颊发烫，双手绞在一起，望着窗外逐渐暗淡下来的天色，怎么样也无法冷静下来。

“那个人！”他心想，低头看着自己的手：“他好唐突，可是——可是他看上去又是那么的真诚。哎呀！这真是全完了，全完了——我离开得太仓促了！这下他恐怕不会再来了，”Voltari想，已经后悔了起来：“我不应该离开得那么快、那么急的，他想必已经觉得我讨厌、不近人情了。哦，如果能重来——”

Voltari不自觉地微笑了起来，好像Disectus已经站在了他面前，正在对着他说话一样。这就是爱情呀！他心想，连在脑海里说出这个词都忐忑不安。他的胃因为一种奇异的焦灼感而蜷缩在一起，心脏摇摇欲坠，像是蝴蝶振翅欲飞。

“如果他再来，”Voltari想，“我一定要——要加倍亲切地对待他。我要，哦，我要向他微笑，告诉他我愿意与他做——任何他想要做的事情，我愿意的，是的，我还要——我会默许他再吻我的手，我不会拒绝，我绝不会拒绝。唉呀，只要他能再来一次就好了。”他的双眼为这种强烈而陌生的感情第一次变得闪闪发光，那期待的、甜蜜的眼神落在了窗外那棵樱桃树上，唇边于是流泄出一声轻轻的叹息：“只要他能再来一次！”

Disectus第二天没有走进教堂。第三天没有，第四天也没有。一直到早春的枝头长出了细小的嫩叶，鸟儿从远方飞回来，衔起棉絮搭建巢穴，在里面啁啁地啼叫，Disectus也没有回来。

Voltari被他说不出口的浓烈思念折磨得愈发形销骨立。倘若他之前对爱情有哪怕几分经验，他都不会这样辗转反侧，彻夜难眠地为这个他只匆匆见过一面的男人黯然神伤——但Voltari对待感情稚嫩如孩童，或许还不如孩童，因为他已经失去了孩子们与生俱来的独特勇气。

但他没有去军队询问。伤员们逐渐康复，镇里又重新恢复了生机。满目皆是春天，是爱与笑，是歌声和鲜花。Voltari接待了许多Disectus的战友、伙伴或是手下的士兵，从他们毫无顾忌的口中但是对他对Disectus的迷恋却绝口不提。

其实，如果他肯问一句的话，不用二十分钟Disectus恐怕就会被一群嬉笑怒骂的年轻士兵推到他的面前。Voltari凭着他身上所凝聚的亲和力，获得了很多人的信赖。作为一名神父，他太年轻、太漂亮，不会显得沉闷古板，能够让士兵们讲一些他们在年长者前难以启齿的事情。作为一名朋友，他太柔和、太疏远，从来只是聆听，很少自己说些什么，如果要说也只是给一些稳妥的建议。

Voltari隐隐地觉得，自己不应该去主动找Disectus。既然他那天是主动走进教堂，主动吻我指尖，那么我们再见面也必须如此，谁也不过多努力。他如果想要来见我，Voltari想，那么他就会来的。毕竟，他看着窗外，我一直都在这里。

而他的等待并没有被辜负。三月的第一天，Voltari终于等到了他的上将。

+++

当Disectus走进来的时候，Voltari其实并不在教堂里，他正在教堂后的花圃里忙碌。春天到了，他和嬷嬷决定把花园重新种上鲜花。

嬷嬷是他的嬷嬷，Voltari有多大，她陪伴Voltari的时间就有多长。随着年纪的增长和时间的流逝，她失去十八年前的善心，脾气愈发暴躁，对待任何人——尤其是年轻女孩——说起话来总毫不留情。老神甫走后，这世上只有一个人她还会像老鹰爱雏鸟、母鸡护鸡崽一样地关心，那就是她的"乖小鸟"Voltari。她身躯臃肿，患有严重的风湿病，每次弯下腰来都苦不堪言，总穿着一条长长的的黑裙，裙外围着件白色的围兜，挪动着她的小脚四处巡视，一旦哪家的漂亮姑娘做出她认为的"不检点"行为，就过去一顿责骂，哪怕遇到性格倔强火爆的女孩也毫不退缩。周边的小孩给她取外号，叫她"吐绶鸡太太"，因为这种禽类和她长得极其相像，甚至还编出一首童谣，在她走过去时就拍着手摇头晃脑地唱，那首童谣是这样的：

吐绶鸡太太，吐绶鸡太太  
抬头挺胸，昂首阔步  
快逃、逃，呀，她来了——  
当心！她的喙要落下来啦！

然后孩子们作鸟兽散。

现在她向Voltari递去一个浇水壶，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说个不停："哎唷，我的老天，"她小声咕哝，看着抹去头上汗珠的Voltari："谁能想到这天三月份就这么热！乖小鸟，来，你去樱桃树下面休息一下，不要像之前那样被阳光晒昏头。"她想要把Voltari朝树荫驱赶，但是Voltari装作没听到，把长发挽起来，继续把花苗插进土壤，再把土压实压紧。

"我说的话你是再也不肯听了，我的小鸽子，你长大变狠心了，已经不肯听你嬷嬷说的话了——"嬷嬷抱怨道，Voltari微笑着回答："你不要这样大惊小怪，好嬷嬷，你要是累了就去旁边休息。我不是每天晚上都和你一起待一个小时，陪你做刺绣，和你聊天吗？"

"聊天归聊天，"嬷嬷说道，突然锐利地盯着Voltari，"心里到底在想什么，谁可说不准呢。"

"毫无理喻！我心里想的难道你还不清楚吗？从小到大你对我在想什么都一清二楚。"

"呣，呣，谁要看不出来你每天身在教堂，心却被不知道哪家姑娘牵着引着飞远了去，那才奇怪呢！你实话告诉嬷嬷，那些频频的叹气都是为了谁？不会有哪个姑娘会拒绝你的，她们不都天天成群结队、打着她们的小洋伞跟在你身边吗？你看上哪一个，告诉嬷嬷，来呀。"

"你不要乱说——咦，你不要乱说！"Voltari听了这么直白的一番话，反而结结巴巴，眼神躲闪了。这些日子他的异常简直摆在了明面上，就差把患了相思病几个字绣在脸上了。一旦他有闲下来的时间，Voltari就会坐在那个能看到来教堂必经之路的窗口，长时间地凝视同一个地方。每当有人来，他的眼睛里就闪现出激动的光彩，接着又因为不是他在等的那个人而黯淡下来。有时候，当他明显陷入了幻想时，他的脸颊上会显现出动人的光辉，那是沉浸在想象的证据。于是当他回过神来时他又要叹气了——"他什么时候才来呀！"

Disectus什么时候才来，已经变成了Voltari生活的中心。他仍旧认认真真地对待弥撒和祈祷，看望生病的教友时也仍旧温柔和善，绝没有一丝敷衍应付的情绪。但是他眼神仍旧牢牢地黏在门口，等待着——等待着他再走进来。

他并不是没有问过自己，这样迷恋的爱到底是不是理智的，是不是只是自己一时被冲昏了头脑，是不是把其他东西误认作了爱情。但是不可否认的是，他的心会因为任何与Disectus有关的事情剧烈地跳动，他会在深夜反复咀嚼那些他平日一点一点收集起来的和Disectus有关的信息，将它们拼凑在一起，然后每一天都更了解、更爱自己的心上人一些。爱情要理智，但是不理智才会有爱情，这本身就是一个悖论。现在Voltari只知道他已经爱了——且爱得如此真切、如此深刻，那么他别无选择，只能继续下去，期待着哪一天他会得到回应，或是彻底同它告别。

现在他的这种心思被直白地暴露在嬷嬷面前，这可怜的年轻人就不由得手足无措了。嬷嬷于他来说，扮演了母亲的角色，一片花季的感情遇到这种讲话毫无顾忌的嘴巴，总是要慌张失措的。"她们跟在我身边，难道不是要向我打听她们的士兵情郎吗？你不要再胡说了，我们赶紧把——园丁怎么那么急匆匆的？"Voltari看嬷嬷的表情并没有被说服，赶紧转移了话题。

管约翰叫"园丁"，其实是不准确的，不然现在正在栽植这些花的就是他而不是Voltari了。与其说他是园丁，不如说他是瓜农，专门管教堂后边的棚子里的那些西瓜的。之前他是个流浪汉，老神甫见他四处碰壁，找不到工作，和他八岁的孙女一起可怜地相依为命，不仅想到如果Voltari没有被自己收留，恐怕比他们还要惨上几分。

神甫收养Voltari，本来就算是老来得子，同情心和一个刚有了孩子的母亲差不了多少，于是给了这流浪汉一个工作的机会。十年过去到现在，老神甫已过世了，约翰却仍旧在这里。他孙女现在在城里上学，每周寄回来的信里总塞着几张钞票，据约翰说是她自己画画挣来的。他说这话时，润红的脸上就闪现出快活而骄傲的光芒。那些钱约翰从来不动，小心翼翼地将它们叠成整整齐齐的一沓，放进一个木盒子里存着，说要供她去更好的地方学画画。他自己也为了这件事，更加勤奋的工作，一心只想看到他孙女的画“得大奖，出大名，被全世界看见。”

约翰气喘吁吁地站定在他们面前："小姐，先生。"他尊敬地说道，哪怕这两个人被称呼得彻底不成体统——他坚持叫嬷嬷'小姐'，因为她没有结过婚，那不就是小姐么——"Disectus上将就在教堂里，说想要见Voltari一面。"

Voltari脸上的微笑消失不见了，取代而至的是苍白的脸色。他脸虽然骤然变得和白纸一个颜色，眼睛却像是被点燃了，细长、炽热地燃烧着。"他来了！"Voltari想，一阵天旋地转，不得不扶住身旁的耙子才能站稳。嬷嬷狐疑地看着他："你表情怎么这样奇怪，"嬷嬷问，"是不是又犯晕病了？"

而他哪里还有心思回答她。

+++

Voltari在教堂里看见Disectus时，几乎停止了呼吸。那确实是Disectus，不会错，和他记忆中的一样英俊、一样迷人。可是他来找我是为了什么呢？Voltari想，其他人处在这种环境都会干些什么呢？出于对恋爱的毫无经验，他开始隐隐地担心起来。他期待这个已这么久，现在它真的降临了，他才发现自己先前的期待是多么的幼稚可笑，比如：他从没想过等到Disectus后应该怎样。Voltari担心起场面会尴尬，两个人坐在一起才会发现无话可说。这是人人都会有的恐慌，担心自己渴望的东西远远低于想象，但是它袭击Voltari袭击得这样强烈、这样突然，却让他不知道怎么办才好了。

Disectus在Voltari走向他的那一刻露出了微笑。那天他回去之后，肋骨和胸膛处被他自己潦草包扎的伤口又开始流血，于是这么多天他都在医院养伤，护士勒令他不准随意下床，而给只见过一面的神父写信未免太损害声誉了些，他只好耐心地等待自己能够下床的那天。卧病在床时，他经常在其他来看望他的士兵的口里听见Voltari的名字，并隐隐地等待是否会有人告诉他“神父提起过你”。但这个愿望落空得彻底。于是他一面食指中指交叉，祈祷Voltari并没有忘记自己，一面在自己出院后以最快的时间安排好了这次见面。

他对Voltari的这种不成体统的爱恋来得猛烈而迅速。Disectus人生中仅有的几次调情都只是心不在焉的敷衍，只是在他象征性地完成对自己的舞伴的义务。所以他对于爱情是同样一概不通。如果让一个情场高手来审视他们彼此二人的相互吸引，想必能在短短几秒之间剖析出本质：Disectus在最脆弱的时候获得了Voltari的“宽恕”，在他自己心里，自己罪孽深重，并被这个折磨得辗转反侧，现在有一个人温柔地告诉他他会被怜悯，相当于给了一个快要饿死的人一块面包、一个快要渴死的人一杯清水，自然会获得Disectus最真切的感激，并由这种感激衍生出一种着迷。而Voltari本人又那么疏远，有一个人先是跪伏在他脚下，哭泣、颤抖，而后又以不可抗拒的方式渡以他迷乱、狂热的情感，让他的心顿时激起层层涟漪，也是不足为奇的。

而关于这到底是不是爱情，也许有些人会持反对或怀疑意见。那么，退一万步来说，远远地、体面地站到一旁来说，自然是不算的——可是爱情能脱身远观吗？爱情能体面吗？爱情仅属于爱人们，放爱人去爱人吧，看客再各持己见，也是得不出任何结果的。现在这对青涩的新人坐在一起，眼神相碰，又急急忙忙躲闪开来，再在以为对方没有看自己时偷偷瞥过去，于是目光再一次相遇——诸位，我要宣布：这就是爱。

“距离我上一次见到您，已过去一个月有余了。”Disectus说，注意到Voltari听到这句话时嘴角绽放出一个小小的、羞涩的弧度，恐怕是想起了上一次见面时发生的事情。

“您不要再提啦。”Voltari回答道，眼里却闪烁着喜悦的光芒。

“那么，”Disectus试探地问道，“您愿意告诉我您的名字吗？”Voltari的名字，他自然是知道的，但他仍旧想要和Voltari正式地互相认识一次。

“我的名字是Voltari。”Voltari说，“喏，它的拼写是V-O-L-T-A-R-I。前面那三个字母拼在一起，是‘飞’的意思。妈妈在信里说她想要我飞得远远的。您的名字就不需要我来问啦，Disectus上将，这已经在瓦索的大街小巷传遍了。”

“飞离人间吗？多美的名字，多适合您。”

“如果直译，应当是‘飞离枯萎’的意思。”

“那么就是富有生命力的意思了！您母亲在取名时好有高见，您看上去多么年轻、多么鲜活啊。我能有幸见到这位夫人吗？”

“恐怕不行。妈妈在把我留在教堂门口后就离开了，我从没有打听到过她的消息。”

“哦，我很抱歉——我可以问问是出于什么原因吗？”

“您不必为此感到抱歉，我从没有见过她。当时Hitherland正处于战乱，我猜我父亲应该是个士兵，留下她一个人照顾我、把我抱在怀里慌张地、狼狈地一遍遍从战乱旁逃开，逃去别的地方——而她再照顾不下去了。”

“我很遗憾。”Disectus真诚地说道，拍了拍Voltari交叠在一起的双手以示安慰。Voltari脸上浮现起一抹不自然的红晕，将脸转开一些：“我对妈妈的感情只是出于对生母、对不知音讯的死者、对战争的受害者的一种尊敬。这样讲或许不大妥当，但我并没有为她流过眼泪。我有幸被我祖父——自然不是我真的祖父——收养，在瓦索长大。我怀抱一颗感激之心，很大原因是因为我知道我自己已足够幸运。”他的声音听上去温和而清明，说话时眼角微微弯起，让他一双眼睛平添了几抹善睐。

“让我们不要老谈论我吧——我没什么有趣的。上将，告诉我，您这次过来、点名要找我，是为了什么？”

“是——”Disectus愣住了。这个问题被抛出得猝不及防，因为在他心里他以为自己和Voltari已经算心意相通，而现在Voltari问得如此自然，Disectus不免有些懊恼，刚刚胸有成竹的胜利原来只是自己在自作多情。但很快他就调整好了心态。Voltari与他讲话时眼里的那种闪光，任谁都无法忽略、任谁都能看懂。他相信自己获得Voltari的心只是时间问题，毕竟——他乐观地在心里为他的心上人辩解——毕竟Voltari情窦初开，害羞、胆怯一些是应该的。

Disectus的这种心理，与轻贱没有任何关系。如果要给它冠以一个名字，我们只好管它叫作“人性”。经过岁月漫长的洗礼，人性总趋势着人们觉得能轻易到手的东西比不过那些需要自己奋力争取的。比如现在，Disectus忽然觉得Voltari比刚刚还要迷人。这是人的天性使然，而我们也有理由相信如果Voltari的反应和Disectus原最初的设想如出一辙，他对Voltari的感情并不会有哪怕一分减少。

他回过神来，见Voltari仍在等待他的回答，于是随口回答：“我来找您做告解。”

Voltari怔住了，嘴唇颤抖了起来：“是的，”他无意识地应和道：“上一回您的告解并不规范，这次应该正经地来一次，是的。”他将Disectus领向告解亭，脸上一点血色都没有，和刚刚光彩照人的模样判若两人。“他怎么——”Voltari走到帘子后面，这样想着：“他是不是——”

Voltari问那个问题，原意只是将话题从他身上引开，像任何一个正爱着别人的人一样，他更希望得到更多跟Disectus有关的事情，想要一心专注在他的爱人身上。但Disectus会错了意，于是阴差阳错地，原本今天就能互诉衷肠的两人给自己、对方都平白多添了几道屏障，这样一来，他们或许要花上数月才能以爱侣的身份交换心意了。

现在Voltari满腹疑思，煎熬地聆听Disectus的忏悔，手被Disectus握着，却什么也没感受到。他唯一的一个想法就是“他爱我吗？”除此之外，好像已什么都不在意了，连Disectus故意抛出的暧昧语句都没听见。

Disectus在这种时候，哪还能做到真诚、谦卑地坦言罪过呢。他考虑了一下，还是决定暗示Voltari，于是将那只手握得更紧一些，谨慎地轻轻捏了捏它，为的是吸引Voltari的注意力。“我忏悔。”他说，“因为我爱上不该爱上的人。”

Voltari这时才从自己漫无边际的幻想中回过神来。在他的脑海里，他已作出了无数不同的悲剧可能，已经想好了自己如果被拒绝，该怎样不失体面，或是干脆显得根本没爱过他——现在他遥遥地清醒了，没有听见Disectus在说什么，只是模模糊糊地想：“他的声音多好听啊，又悠扬，又漂亮。如果他不爱我，那么这美丽的声音也不会是我的了、也不会对着我窃窃私语地讲情话了。唉！爱——”想到这里，他不由得叹了口气。

告解亭由布帘隔着，神父与信徒是看不到彼此的，Disectus自然看不到Voltari脸上的表情。对于他来说，这就算是一次回应。Disectus不由得快乐起来，觉得他们的未来已是明晰一片。怀着彻底的喜悦，怀着真挚的爱意，他吻了Voltari的手背，所到之处，如火如沸。那手并没有像是受惊的动物一样缩回去，而是任由Disectus的嘴唇贴在它上面。

Voltari被这个吻所惊醒，意识到现在的情形和他刚刚的所有设想都截然相反。于是这便算是他们二人第一次意识到对方对自己的感情——两眼相对、两心相通、两情相悦——一时间，整个教堂对于Voltari来说，都闪烁着圣洁美丽的光辉。每一个角落对他来说都美妙而新奇，一种爱、吻与触摸的冲动填满了他的胸膛，他想要吻一切，吻他手边的小雕像，吻他的书、他的信、他的枕巾与被单。爱与被爱！这是多么简单、多么纯粹的欢乐，多么简单的幸福，然而又有多少人为其终日惶惶然地哭泣，那么他又多么幸运！Voltari想起自己刚刚跟Disectus无心说的话现在居然又一次应验，是的，他幸运——因为他有幸做了那个被爱的幸运儿，有幸沐浴在爱的光辉里——他是被恩宠的幸运儿。

Disectus准备走时，Voltari不舍地问他什么时候能再来。他们约定好——一种显然会造成抓心挠肺的思念的约定——这个星期三再见面，接着Disectus带着微笑离开了教堂。Voltari目送他推开门、回头冲着自己轻快地说“日安”，然后教堂的大门关上，将Disectus——也就是他的整个世界——隔在外面。

嬷嬷和约翰从教堂后走了进来，想一探究竟。Voltari盯着那扇门，嘴角的微笑分明是在朝全世界宣告一个无需言说、众所周知的秘密。他转过身来，看见那正用白围裙擦手的女人，和那个将草帽摘下拿在手里的老人，觉得他们看上去比以往还要可爱。一种冲动促使着迎跑过去，亲吻嬷嬷和约翰的脸颊：“哎！”Voltari说：“我真爱你们！”

嬷嬷的眼神变得警惕起来。她上上下下地审视着Voltari，然后说：“你爱我们，小鸽子，是的，你真爱我们。”

“是啦，我真爱你们！”

Voltari并没有听出嬷嬷声音里的讽刺。回到卧室时，这种情感仍充斥着他的身心，他在衣柜里翻出小时候的那个打了好几次补丁的布偶熊，将它抱在胸前，吻了又吻。

星期三，星期三——星期三只有三天就到了。星期三还要三天才到呢！

tbc

*瓦索：Oiseaux音译，法语"鸟"的意思。  
*设定是Disec25岁 Vol十八岁 我不知道为什么Voltari不用去打仗 这是Yonderland同人所以我觉得万事皆有可能 plz不要太在意一些细节——  
*我太玛丽苏太ooc了 正主看了真的会想暗杀我

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand apologies if this will offend anyone—religions are a slightly sensitive topic for me since I don’t know much about Christianity.


End file.
